<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Favour by TheSteinsGateFormula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111190">A Favour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula'>TheSteinsGateFormula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu are Siblings, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, High School, Karushuu Week 2021, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their father sighed, grimacing and clasping his hands on the desk. “Boys, take a seat.”</p><p>That wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>Karma held back a frown when he exchanged a look with Gakushuu, before they pulled up two seats from the side and sat in front of the large desk.</p><p>“So what’s this about anyway?” Karma asked, leaning back in his chair as he tried to relax.</p><p>Their father sighed, looking at them for a moment before opening the drawer to his desk. “The decorator was re-tiling the bathroom, yesterday, which was when he found this…”</p><p>A box of condoms and a very adult magazine which featured two barely clothed handsome looking guys kissing on the front cover.</p><p>Karma’s eyes widened, completely lost for words, because that magazine and those condoms were definitely not his…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be doing the rest fo these prompts into February at this rate. </p><p>(Karashuu Day 3 Prompt: Fake Dating)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He found out about it when he was twelve.</p><p>Karma scowled, staring out of the window while the rain dripped down. The sky was dark and grey, with the street lamps turning on when it started to hit 8pm.</p><p>“I don’t need you getting me in trouble with the courts, Karma.” His mom tapped her fingers against the wheel, her red hair tied up and primmed like she’d just gotten out of a meeting, which is how she often looked these days since he couldn’t remember when she’d last had a day off. “Your father keeps complaining enough that you’re causing trouble at school.”</p><p>He glared at the cars passing by. “It’s not like he cares anyway.” He shrugged. “Dad didn’t even speak to me the last time I visited, and all Gakushuu does is study in his room…”</p><p>It’s not like he even had a room at his dad’s anymore anyway, it was like everything in the house that was hit had been erased or painted over.</p><p>Even Gakushuu barely even spoke to him while he was there, and at school, he acted like he didn’t exist. All his brother seemed to do was stay home studying or be out doing some important extracurricular activity outside of school.</p><p>Karma scowled, his chest hurting when he remembered after he’d gotten into a big fight with someone at school his brother had firmly denied knowing him when asked by his classmates.  </p><p>His mom sighed, pulling u to some red light. “I don’t want to hear it, Karma.” She frowned, checking her phone when it beeped in the holder. “You’re going. You’re spending the night, and if Gakushuu’s says you’ve run off again then I’m taking away your video games.”</p><p>Karma gripped his backpack on his back tight, glaring at the outside. “…Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>Why was he the one being forced to stay at dad’s? Gakushuu wasn’t forced to visit him and his mom every once a month, so why did Karma have to?</p><p>His mom was barley listening, texting on her phone until a car behind beeped her when she’d waited at the green lights too long. “Gakushuu will be finishing up Cram school so head to your father’s with him. I’ll be at home, so don’t try to come back.”</p><p>He didn’t reply, ignoring her. She sighed, shaking her head as she pulled into the grey looking building parking lot and turned the engine off.</p><p>Karma opened the door as soon as it was unlocked. “Bye then.”</p><p>His mom scowled at him, texting on her phone again. “Don’t forget your umbrella,” she tossed him the umbrella when he opened the door and hopped out. “And don’t cause any trouble!”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Karma shut the door behind him, getting wet when he opted to just run towards the cram school instead of bothering to put his umbrella up.</p><p>He shook his head to get to water drops off, his feet wet when he stepped into the sterile and boring looking building. There were a few later classes going on but most of the classrooms were empty since some students had finished and gone home.</p><p>Karma looked around, trying to find his brother’s usual classroom. He sighed, clicking his tongue as he walked down the halls trying to find a familiar but annoying face.</p><p>
  <em>Why did Gakushuu need to go to Cram school when all he did was study anyway?</em>
</p><p>He scowled faintly when he remembered the latest scores released in the second term at school, Gakushuu had been first again – not that he cared though. He never studied as much as Gakushuu and still got good grades, wasn’t that meant to be more impressive?</p><p>Karma kicked the floor, his wet shoes squeaking loudly as he ventured into a quieter spot of the cram school, which is when he came across something that made him freeze.</p><p>There, in the far corner under the stairs, was his older brother…with a slightly older looking boy from a different school…who was cupping his brother’s cheek gently and standing very close.</p><p>Karma blinked slowly, staring in confusion.</p><p> Gakushuu was acting weird, almost <em>shy</em>. His brother’s cheeks were pink. He’d never seen his brother blush like that before. <em>Ever.</em> He didn’t even think he was capable of it.</p><p>Karma started to realise what he was seeing, his brow furrowed when the other boy started whispering something near Gakushuu’s ear and moving closer towards his blushing face—</p><p>His brother’s violet eyes shifted to the right which was when he saw him and went as white as a sheet. “Karma!?”</p><p>The other boy was hastily shoved back. “Hey!”</p><p>Karma just stared, confused still. “Uh…”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Gakushuu snapped, sounding angry when he marched over and grabbed his arm roughly.</p><p>“Who’s he?” The older boy looked embarrassed, black hair getting messy and obnoxiously handsome face scrunched up into a scowl.</p><p>“No one!” Gakushuu snapped, dragging Karma off. “Just go, Sato,  I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>Karma scowled when he was manhandled. “Hey! Loosen up!” He glared at Gakushuu when he was pushed into an empty classroom. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“Why were you spying on me?” Gakushuu snapped, looking flustered; which was unusual.</p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes, leaning against a desk. “I wasn’t. Mom just dropped me off.” He regarded him suspiciously. “What were you even doing back there? You looked like you were gonna kiss him—”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” his brother snapped, looking sick. His skin was clammy and Karma noticed his hands were shaking a little when he gripped his school bag. “I wasn’t doing anything.”</p><p>Karma’s brow furrowed, replaying the scene in his head, remembering how he’d seen something similar in those stupid romance movies and anime. “…Yes, you were.” His brother tightened his grip on the bag handle, the colour washed out from his face. “You were gonna kiss him. You’re…”</p><p>He trailed off when he realised that his bother wasn’t nervous or sick, he was <em>terrified. </em></p><p>The closest he’d seen him this terrified was when he was seven and he’d seen their dad drag Gakushuu off to shove him in a closet for a timeout session, because his older brother had broken a vase by accident.</p><p>But he’d never seen Gakushuu looked so scared like <em>this</em>. Mainly because it was very rare since neither of them were scared of much unless their father was behind it.</p><p>Karma was silent, watching his brother for a moment. “…So I guess dad doesn’t know, huh?”</p><p>He wondered how their dad would react if he found out his perfect son was hiding<em> this </em>from him…</p><p>While he wasn’t sure if his father was homophobic, he was certain the man disliked other people not thinking their family was the greatest thing since a can opener.</p><p>Something spiteful and resentful took hold for a second, but the resentful and sadistic thought faded when he saw his brother’s hands shake and the genuine fear on the older boy’s face, something like shame twisting in his stomach when he realised he didn’t like seeing Gakushuu afraid.</p><p>Gakushuu tensed, jaw clenched. “If you tell him—”</p><p>“I don’t hate you that much,” Karma said bluntly, catching him off guard. “Besides, I don’t care…”</p><p>His brother grew still, eyes still wide. “What?”</p><p>“That guy was gross though,” Karma said, disliking the boy on principle. “You should have better standards.”</p><p>“What?” Now Gakushuu just looked confused. “Wait.” He regarded him warily. “You’re…not going to tell anyone?”</p><p>Karma stayed quiet for a moment, raising an eyebrow. “…So long as you stop  snitching to mom every time I don’t show up to dad’s house.”</p><p>
  <em>Dad didn’t care anymore if he visited or not, so why should his brother?</em>
</p><p>Gakushuu was silent, an odd look crossing over his face. “…Very well. Agreed.”</p><p>“Okay, then.” Karma frowned when an uncomfortable silence between them. “…Are you and that guy a couple or something?”</p><p>His brother’s cheeks flushed. “No.” He scowled. “Mind your own business.”</p><p>Karma smirked. “Why? Was that gonna be your first kiss?” he taunted. The reddening blush on his brother’s face confirming his question. “Ha! You haven’t even been kissed yet? That’s sad.”</p><p>“Shut up. Like you’re one to talk anyway.” Gakushuu glared at him, pushing him off the desk. “Come on, we’re going to be late home.”</p><p>Karma wrinkled his nose, following him out of the classroom. “He won’t notice.”</p><p>“Yes, he will,” Gakushuu said firmly, as they walked out into the hallway.</p><hr/><p>Karma was actually studying for their second term high school finals in the guest (his) room when he was interrupted by their dad’s voice.</p><p>“Boys, could you please come downstairs to my office. <em>Now!”</em></p><p>
  <em>What was it now?</em>
</p><p>Karma groaned, pushing himself away from the desk as he dragged his feet across the carpet. He heard the door to Gakushuu’s room open as well as they both stepped into the hallway.</p><p>“What did you do?” Gakushuu eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>Karma feigned offence. “Wow, you can’t even go two seconds without assuming the worst in me.”</p><p>He scoffed, walking ahead while Karma lagged behind. “Half the trouble that goes on in this house is because of you doing something stupid.”</p><p>“I don’t even live here properly,” Karma rolled his eyes as they went downstairs. “I’ve barely done anything.”</p><p>“You clogged the pipes with slime last week.”</p><p>“It was an experiment.” Karma smirked as they headed to the office. “I was learning.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, shaking his head as they entered the office.</p><p>When they stepped into the office Karma felt an uneasiness that reminded him a little of their childhood. Their dad was sat behind his desk, frowning and looking at them expectantly like they should already know the reason they’d been called in.</p><p>Karma shoved his uneasiness to the side and rolled his eyes. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do anything – blame Gakushuu.”</p><p>Gakushuu elbowed him in the arm. “Shut up.”</p><p>But it was true, he’d been good as gold this visit, he hadn’t slipped spices in his dad’s coffee or left a mess around the house – he’d even folded his own laundry and not sabotaged his brother’s toothpaste this time around.</p><p>Their father sighed, grimacing and clasping his hands on the desk. “Boys, take a seat.”</p><p>
  <em>That wasn’t a good sign.</em>
</p><p>Karma held back a frown when he exchanged a look with Gakushuu before they pulled up two seats from the side and sat in front of the large desk.</p><p>“So what’s this about anyway?” Karma asked, leaning back in his chair as he tried to relax.</p><p>Their father sighed, looking at them for a moment before opening the drawer to his desk. “The decorator was re-tiling the bathroom, yesterday, which was when he found this…”</p><p>A box of condoms and a very adult magazine which featured two barely clothed handsome looking guys kissing on the front cover.</p><p>Karma’s eyes widened, completely lost for words, because that magazine and those condoms were definitely not his…</p><p>The three of them were completely silent, staring at the uncovered items.</p><p>“…This is an adult material,” their father said curtly. “Which neither of you both should have access to as you’re underage and barely seventeen.”</p><p>
  <em>Was this actually happening?</em>
</p><p>“More importantly.” Their dad looked at the criminally half-empty box of condoms. “Neither of you should be engaging in <em>any </em>sexual activities.” His eyes narrowed. “Especially while in this house.”</p><p>It took all Karma’s self-control not to look at his brother, wondering just when and who he had been fucking in the house.</p><p> “Now…” Their father took a deep breath and put the condoms and magazine back in the drawer.</p><p>Karma stole a glance at his brother when their father wasn’t looking, and felt his stomach lurch when he saw that while his brother’s facial expression was carefully controlled and unreadable, his hands were shaking badly on his lap. Gakushuu’s nails dug into his thighs like he was trying to hide the trembling as much as he could.</p><p>He faced ahead again before their dad looked up, feeling a rise of protectiveness he didn’t think he was capable of towards Gakushuu.</p><p>“…I would like to know who these materials belong to?” Their father said evenly, staring at them expectantly.</p><p>There was complete silence just for one second, but that one second felt like an hour.</p><p>Karma gripped his hands tight, shifting when from the corner of his eye he saw Gakushuu’s mask start to crack.</p><p>“They’re mine.”</p><p>Both Gakushuu and their dad turned to look at him in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>Their father’s eyes narrowed. “…They’re <em>yours</em>?”</p><p>Karma took a deep breath. “Yeah…” He felt like he was on autopilot, having no clue what he was even supposed to say.</p><p>Gakushuu was completely silent, staring at him like he was insane.</p><p>“…The male magazine as well?” Their dad raised an eyebrow.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck sake.</em>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Karma tried to shrug. “I…I’m gay.” He tried to think of what people were meant to say in this situation. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!</em>
</p><p>Their father was silent for a while, staring at Karma intently.</p><p>Karma wondered if he should start running now or wait to see if his dad would give him a head start to pack up his things and leave the country.</p><p>“Interesting.” Their father hummed, dragging the silence out before he raised an eyebrow. “I see.” He sighed while the two of them were frozen like they were little kids again. “I appreciate your honesty, son.”</p><p>“…You do?” Karma wasn’t sure if his dad was taking time to plan his murder by lulling him into a false- sense of security or if he was genuine.</p><p>“Yes.” His father surveyed them both. “Of course, but that still doesn’t mean you aren’t in trouble for possessing condoms and an adult magazine.”</p><p>“…Right.” Karma felt out of his depth.</p><p>“And the most concerning aspect remains at large.” His father regarded him coldly. “Such as who are you having sexual relations with on a regular basis.”</p><p>Karma actually nearly choked. “What?”</p><p>Their father looked serious. “You’re still a child, Karma, and until you’re eighteen those types of adult activities are forbidden.”</p><p>Karma felt like a power drill was being applied to his head. “…The fuck?”</p><p>Their father scrutinised him. “…Is it that Shiota boy?”</p><p>“What?” Karma actually choked, struggling to breath when the question nearly killed him.</p><p>“It’s a simple yes or no question, son.”</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JUST SAY NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JUST SAY—</em>
</p><p>Gakushuu was looking at him, fear returning.</p><p>
  <em>FOR FUCK SAKE!</em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Karma felt dizzy, wanting to sleep and write this whole conversation off as a nightmare. “He’s…my boyfriend.”</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence.</p><p>“…Nagisa is your boyfriend?” their father repeated slowly, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“…Yep.” Karma forced a smile. “We’ve been keeping it quiet.”</p><p>“That much is obvious,” he replied, scrutinising him. “How long has this been going on?”</p><p>“Since the start of high school.” The lies spilt out more easily as he quickly contrived a story. “So over six months.”</p><p>“Six months?” Their father repeated in a tone that verged on shrewd. “Well, in that case.” He smiled pleasantly, making them both tense. “Let’s invite him to dinner so we can discuss some ground rules and boundaries.”</p><p>“Why?” Karma questioned, his smile wavering.</p><p>Their father kept smiling. “You boys are still young, so unless you would like me to contact his mother and let him know what you to have been doing…” Karma’s blood ran cold. “I suggest we have a nice meal to discuss the rules of dating and the rules of the house. Understood?”</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p>Karma forced a wide smile. “…Yeah, hear you loud and clear, dad.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Karma, what the hell are you doing?!” Gakushuu whispered in a panic when they had taken sanction in the boy’s room. “Have you lost your mind?”</p><p>
  <em>Probably</em>
</p><p>“Leave me alone.” Karma groaned, collapsing in his brother’s bed and wishing he could pass out. “What the fuck even was that?”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, looking at the door warily even though it was closed. “Why did you lie?”</p><p>Karma scoffed into the pillow. “I was protecting your stupid gay ass.” He glanced up. “Which apparently Ren is pounding on a regular basis?”</p><p>His brother’s face turned bright red. “Be quiet.”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow, propping himself on his elbows. “So it is Ren right?” He frowned. “Or are you Bi and is it a girl?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Gakushuu face was bright red. “It’s not a girl…but, I am…”</p><p>“So you like both?” Karma finished off the sentence. “Okay, cool, whatever floats your boat – but it still doesn’t answer if Ren is—”</p><p>“Karma.” His brother’s voice lowered coldly. “<em>Drop it</em>.”</p><p>He frowned, knowing by the tone that he probably should listen before he overstepped the line. “Well, for the record, I don’t care about either so it doesn’t really bother me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Gakushuu frowned.</p><p>Karma shrugged. “I mean, unlike your repressed Bi self, I don’t care about any of that stuff,” he explained. “Porn, sex – not my thing.”</p><p>“Oh.” Gakushuu frowned. “So you’ve never…?”</p><p>“Nope,” he replied, sitting up on the bed. “You on the other hand have questionable taste in porn, and I had a horny octopus as a teacher.”</p><p>His brother glared at him. “Everyone has their own preference.”</p><p>“Yeah, and yours is obnoxious pretty boys who are taller than you.”</p><p>Gakushuu picked up a book and threw it at him but Karma held up the cushion as a shield.</p><p>“Yeah, the truth hurts,” Karma replied, rolling his eyes. “Why did you even keep a magazine, just use the internet?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, what a wonderful idea.” Gakushuu scoffed. “I’ll use the internet so our paranoid and controlling father can find my search history.” He narrowed his eyes. “You do realise he can still see our internet history even if we delete it.”</p><p>“He can?” Karma frowned. “Huh, maybe that’s how he found out about the spice bomb I was making…”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. “I can’t even tell if he’s mad or not.”</p><p>“Well, he didn’t seem that mad about the gay thing.” Karma shrugged. “But if he’s inviting my fake-fuckbuddy over, then he’s probably fine with it.”</p><p>Gakushuu didn’t look convinced. “Or he’s just dragging the punishment out like he used to,” he muttered grimly, causing Karma to grimace.  “Where he’d pretend everything was fine so we’d let our guard down, and <em>then </em>he’d punish us.”</p><p>Karma felt a small rise of dread when he remembered. “Yeah, I remember…”</p><p>“This whole dinner could just be a trick,” his brother sighed, looking sick. “I should have just come clean, he’s going to find out soon enough.”</p><p>“Says who? My acting abilities are great,” Karma replied, leaning against the wall.</p><p>His brother looked unimpressed. “Do you actually expect to maintain a fake relationship?”</p><p>Karma grimaced a little. “Well…I mean, Nagisa will be pissed but he’ll go along with it.”</p><p>Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. “Will he now?”</p><p>Karma smirked, clapping him on the back. “Of course! He’s my best friend, he’ll think it’s hilarious.”</p><hr/><p>“No.” Nagisa’s eyes narrowed, facing the two of them while they were at down in a café where the three of them had gone to after school, a hot cup of herbal tea in his hands.  “I’m not doing it.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced while Karma frowned briefly. “Oh, come on now.” Karma smiled brightly. “It’ll be fun! Just think of it as one big prank.”</p><p>“I said, no.” Nagisa grimaced, his short hair rustling as he hunched his shoulders and disappearing more into the high neck of his school uniform. “I don’t want to pretend to date you, Karma.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed. “I told you this wasn’t going to work.”</p><p>Nagisa’s brow furrowed when he looked at him. “…Maybe there’s another way.” His lips set in a thin line while they looked at him questionably. “What if we just…stage a break-up?”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. “Fake break-up?”</p><p>Gakushuu rubbed his chin. “That could solve our problems.”</p><p>“Yeah, except dad isn’t a moron.” Karma hummed. “It’d have to be convincing.” He looked at Nagis pointedly. “You’ll have to get mad.”</p><p>Nagisa shrugged. “I can do that…”</p><p>Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, drinking some coffee. “You can?”</p><p>Karma thought back to their fight in middle school. “Yeah, he can.” He smiled crookedly. “Just try not to choke me to death this time around.”</p><p>Gakushuu spluttered and spat out his coffee while Nagisa smiled sheepishly.</p><hr/><p>Fuck, his dad was actually making him wear a tie for this stupid dinner.</p><p>“Will you stop fidgeting?” Gakushuu chided, trying to fix the tie in place while they were in the guest room. “It needs to look neat.”</p><p>“Why is he even making us dress up for this?” Karma shoved his brother away to loosen his tie. “You’d think his stupid rich friends were coming.”</p><p>“Well, it is traditional to have some type of formal dinner when introducing a boyfriend.” Gakushuu grimaced, adjusting his own blue tie. “You’re the one who insisted we could make this work…”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t think he’d actually take this seriously,” Karma grimaced. “God knows what he’ll do when <em>you’re</em> the one in a real relationship.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, sighing. “Don’t remind me…”</p><p>“Boys!” Their father sounded extra cheerful today, standing by the doorway. “Our guest is here.”</p><p>“Yeah, and?” Karma scowled, yanking on his tie. “Why do we have to dress up when it’s just going to be Nagisa and us?”</p><p>“It’s polite, Karma.” Their father frowned and tried to adjust his tie. “And I thought I told you to comb your hair.”</p><p>“I did.” Karma’s scowl deepened, glaring at the taller man when he re-did his tie. “Hey!” He choked when his tie was done up properly.</p><p>“Where’s your jumper?” Their father looked around for the ugly thing.</p><p>“I’m not wearing it,” Karma said firmly when his father found it. “This is stupid—” His father forced the maroon jumper over his head. “Get off!”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed loudly, already wearing his matching one. “Karma, just wear it.”</p><p>“Why?!” Karma snapped when his arms were forced through the sleeves. “So I can look like dorks like the rest of you?”</p><p>Their father was just wearing his normal suit so why couldn’t they wear what they wanted?!</p><p>Their father hummed, frowning when he tried to neaten Karma’s hair before conceding. “You need a haircut.” He sighed, looking over his shoulder when the doorbell rung. “Comb your hair properly and then come downstairs.”</p><p>Karma glowered at him when he left, deliberately roughing up his hair more. “I liked it better when he ignored me.” He turned his glower to his brother. “You realise you owe me a life debt because of this?”</p><p>Gakushuu looked annoyed. “Yes, I’m aware.”</p><p>“Just making sure.” Karma replied as they made their way downstairs.</p><p>Nagisa was waiting by the front door in front of their father, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.</p><p>Their father looked visibly irritated when he saw Karma’s hair but quickly hid it with a smile. “Ah, now everyone’s here.”</p><p>“Delightful,” Gakushuu replied flatly, before forcing a smile at Nagisa. “Hi, Nagisa.”</p><p>“Hey.” Karma forced his most sweetest smile.</p><p>“Hi.” Nagisa seemed only slightly surprised by his appearance but hid it quickly. “You look nice, Karma.”</p><p>Karma gave him a dead look. “Thanks.”</p><p>Nagisa looked back at their father.  “Um, I got you a gift for inviting me into your home, sir…” He held out a small gift box and some flowers.</p><p>Karma exchanged a surprised look with Gakushuu.</p><p>It looked like Nagisa was taking this seriously.</p><p>“Oh, how wonderful.” Their father replied brightly, taking the gift bow. “Such a polite young man.”</p><p>Nagisa smiled tightly. “Hi, Karma.” He presented the flowers when he got closer. “These…um…are for you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Karma raised an eyebrow. “Thanks.”</p><p>Gakushuu snorted from behind him and tried to play it off as a cough.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what type to get,” Nagisa said awkwardly.</p><p>“These are fine.” Karma smiled sweetly, putting him into a headlock to ease the awkwardness. “I’ll get Okuda to whip up something with them!”</p><p>His father sighed. “That’s not what the flowers are for, Karma.” He examined the gift which was a scented candle. “Thank you for the gift, Nagisa.” He placed the candle on the dresser. “Dinner will be ready shortly.” He smiled pleasantly. “Karma, why don’t you show Nagisa to the living room while Gakushuu sets the table?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Karma kept his arm around Nagisa and ruffled his short hair. “Come on, <em>babe!”</em></p><p>Nagisa might try to really kill him after this.</p><hr/><p>“So, Nagisa.” Their father was smiling from the head of the table. “How is school coming along?”</p><p>“Uh…” Nagisa looked out of his depth, sat opposite Karma and next to Gakushuu; their dad’s seating arrangement, not his, like there was some kind of risk he and Nagisa would start kissing at the table. “It’s okay…”</p><p>Karma nearly cringed, poking at his ramen.</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Their father was all smiled, adding some more meat to his broth. “A new school can be a difficult adjustment.” He glanced at Karma. “Considering how close you two are, it must be frustrating not to see each other as much as you used to.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine.” Karma forced a smile. “Love conquers all and…all that.”</p><p>Nagisa sighed loudly. “It can be frustrating though…”</p><p>Karma caught onto his tone and realised he was sewing the seeds. “Oh, I don’t think it is.”</p><p>Nagisa, chops to his acting skills, frowned in annoyance, looking away.</p><p>Gakushuu was watching them warily, eating as slowly as possible to avoid conversation by the looks of it.</p><p>Their father hummed. “Understandable.” He nodded. “I can understand why your time together would be important.”</p><p>Karma groaned. “Are you really going to start the conversation <em>now</em>?”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” His father gave him the worst innocent look he’d ever seen. “But since you’ve mentioned it, it is an important conversation we’ll be discussing after dinner.” He looked at Nagisa pointedly who was already uncomfortable. “You seem like a charming boy, Nagisa, but you and Karma are still children.”</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. “Seriously…”</p><p>Their father smiled and patted Karma on the head. “And Karma is the youngest, after all, it’s natural to be protective.”</p><p>Karma’s cheek heated, whacking his father’s hand away. “Thanks, you just made this more awkward than it needed to be.”</p><p>Their father chuckled. “There’s no need to be so embarrassed, Karma.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was his dad enjoying this so much?!</em>
</p><p>“Uh, so…” Nagisa looked at the man curiously. “You know, sir, so us being both boys in the relationship, that really isn’t a problem for you?”</p><p>Their father raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see anything wrong with it.” He sipped some juice. “So long as the more mature aspects are saved for adulthood.”</p><p>Nagisa looked embarrassed. “Uh, right…”</p><p>“So you really don’t care that Karma’s gay?” Gakushuu spoked, tense.</p><p>Karma kicked his brother under the table, but Gakushuu didn’t even wince, staring at their father.</p><p>Their father looked at him in interest. “No, not particularly.”</p><p>Karma looked at his brother apprehensively, watching as a flicker of relief flashed across his brother’s face before it was quickly hidden.</p><p>Gakushuu was already cracking and they were only fifteen minutes into this dinner.</p><p>“Is your mother aware of your relationship, Nagisa?” Their dad asked like he didn’t already know.</p><p>“Uh.” Nagisa tensed, shifting in his seat. “No. I’d rather not tell her.”</p><p>Their father hummed, staring at him intently. “Well, that’s a shame.” He smiled brightly. “I was hoping to invite her and your father for dinner.”</p><p>Nagisa looked nervous. “Uh, that’s nice but I think they’re both<em> really</em> busy…”</p><p>Karma quickly changed the subject. “You barely added any seasoning or spices to this.” He poked at his ramen in the broth.</p><p>His father sighed. “Not everything needs spices, Karma.” He narrowed his eyes. “Especially after the incident last month.”</p><p>Karma smiled sweetly. “But it was a hot pot, you’re meant to be creative!”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced. “I couldn’t taste anything for a week.”</p><p>He grinned. “That’s how you know it was spicy enough!”</p><p>Their father sighed, shaking his head. “Yes, well, needless to say, Karma no longer is allowed to cook in this house.”</p><p>Nagisa actually chuckled, smiling. “Yeah, probably a good idea. “</p><p>Karma smiled crookedly as the meal almost veered on tolerable.</p><hr/><p>“Okay, are you ready?” Karma asked Nagisa, the two of them washing the dishes while his dad and brother were in the living room.</p><p>“Yeah.” Nagisa nodded, his brow furrowed. “Do you wanna start?”</p><p>Karma smirked. “Well, I am better at riling you up. It’s a talent.”</p><p>Nagisa sighed. “Not sure about the talent part.”</p><p>“Just ask Nakamura – it’s practically a skill.” Karma’s smirk grew, clearing his throat. “…Will you just calm down already!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Nagisa shouted, catching Karma by surprise. “You’re the one ignoring the problem!”</p><p>Karma blinked a few time before getting back into the theatrics. “Seriously? How the hell am I meant to know if there’s a problem if you’re not—”</p><p>“Then listen to me!!” Nagisa yelled, causing Karma’s eyes to widen. “Stop being a jerk and actually pay attention!”</p><p>“Nagisa—”</p><p>Nagisa shoved him. “Shut up!”</p><p>“…Is everything alright?” His father was standing in the archway of the kitchen with Gakushuu lingering behind.</p><p>Nagisa quickly feigned an apology and bowed. “I’m sorry, sir. I know it’s impolite to bring our issues here.” He sighed and looked at Karma. “Karma, I can’t make this work if you keep shutting me out.”</p><p>Karma quickly tried to remember his lines. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Nagisa took a deep breath. “I just…I need to go home and just…<em>think.”</em></p><p>Gakushuu had to cover his mouth and turn away when he looked like he’d lose it, while their father was watching the whole thing curiously.</p><p>“If you want to make this a big deal, then fine.” Karma frowned, tried to act his heart out. “I don’t get why you want to play these games, but fine. Just go.”</p><p>“Fine.” Nagisa turned away, sighing. “Then if that’s how you want it to be then…okay. I guess that’s it.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>no</em>.” His dad’s tone caught their attention by how dry it was. “Don’t tell me you’re ending the relationship?”</p><p>There was something oddly taunting about that tone…</p><p>Gakushuu frowned, sharing a confused look with Karma.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this, Mr Asano,” Nagisa soldiered on, grimacing. “I just…” He sighed again. “I need space.”</p><p>His father hummed, staring at Karma with a pointed look. “What devastating news.”</p><p>Karma’s eyes narrowed suspiciously when his father’s tone grew drier.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, a second…</em>
</p><p>Karma looked at Gakushuu, who looked at him and then Nagisa, and then they all looked at the ex-principal who was staring at them pointedly.</p><p>There was a brief pause.</p><p>Karma’s eyes widened. “You knew we were bullshitting this whole time?!”</p><p>“What?!” Nagisa grew flustered. “You knew!?”</p><p>His father sighed deeply, disappointed. “Yes, children, I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>Gakushuu made a strangled noise. “So you know that…”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Karma exclaimed. “You really let us drag it out this long?”</p><p>Their father sighed again. “You two were determined to turn this whole thing into a charade.” He frowned at Gakushuu. “Would telling the truth really be so awful?”</p><p>“Yes!” Both Gakushuu and Karma replied firmly.</p><p>“You spent ten years being an abusive asshole,” Karma scoffed. “Why would we trust you?”</p><p>Gakushuu glared at their dad. “You’re the last person I would ever come out to!”</p><p>Their father frowned, a flicker of regret appearing briefly before his expression grew passive. “Yes, well, regardless, having pornographic magazines and condoms in the house is unacceptable.”</p><p>Both Gakushuu and Karma groaned, glowering at him.</p><p>“Uh…” Nagisa looked uncomfortable. “Well, in that case, I should probably go home.”</p><p>“Yes, I think that best.” Their father looked at Karma and Gakushuu. “I need to talk to my sons.”</p><p>Karma tugged off his tie. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He tossed it in the trash. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p><hr/><p>The three of them were gathered in the home office again.</p><p>“Now.” Their father clasped his hands under his chin as he rested his elbows on the desk. “What did we learn?”</p><p>Both of them glared at him.</p><p>“That you’re still a horrible father, and we hate you,” Karma replied bluntly.</p><p>“Seconded.” Gakushuu crossed his arms. “You seriously made us go through this stupid dinner.”</p><p>Their father sighed. “Well, you shouldn’t have lied to me then.”</p><p>“If you knew the stuff was already mine, why did you even ask us?” Gakushuu questioned</p><p>“Oh, I had a suspicion on who the items belonged to you, but I still was unsure,” Their father replied with a smile. “It wasn’t until Karma claimed they were his which was when I was absolutely certain.” He frowned at Gakushuu. “To be honest, I didn’t know your sexual preferences until I realised the items were yours.”</p><p>Gakushuu grimaced, looking tense. “Well, congratulations on your magnificent deductions.”</p><p>“Regardless of how you may feel, I stand by my points,” their father said, firmly. “You are not to engage in sexual activity until you’re eighteen.”</p><p>Karma scoffed, narrowing his eyes. “Are you gonna make us wear purity rings as well?”</p><p>“Those are the rules and as long you live in this house you will follow them,” he replied sternly. “Do you understand?”</p><p>Karma scowled, glancing at Gakushuu who looked equally annoyed.</p><p>It was times like these where their mom was the preferred parent.</p><p>“Fine…” Gakushuu grumbled.</p><p>“…I’m not having sex anyway.” Karma crossed his arms and slouched. “Just give me a vasectomy now since they’re not gonna be any use.”</p><p><em>“Karma</em>.” Their father chided, sighing deeply. “Don’t say things like that.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Why not? It’s true.”</p><p>Their father grimaced. “Moving forward, I would appreciate it if your lies were less theatrical.”</p><p>Gakushuu scoffed. “This coming from you?</p><p>“The biggest drama queen of them all,” Karma quipped.</p><p>Their father sighed. “In summary, and in regards, to that last remark.” His eyes narrowed. “You’re both grounded until further notice.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, what are we ten?” Gakushuu complained.</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes. “I barely even live here.”</p><p>“No argument,” their dad replied, looking already done with them. “Leave and kindly show Nagisa out like the gentlemen you should be.”</p><p>Karma snorted and stood up. “I blame a lack of role model,” he remarked dryly as the two of them left the office. “Well, that was all a waste of time.” He took off the ugly jumper and tossed it in the hallway. “Next time, hide your shit better.”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed grimly. “Yes, well, I certainly don’t want a repeat of all of that.” He looked at Karma apprehensively for a second. “Regardless, thank you for…protecting me.”</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow. “Did you really just thank me?”</p><p>“Yes, well, even though it was a disaster, I still appreciate the gesture,” his brother replied stiffly as they stood in the hallway.</p><p>“Right.” Karma felt a weird feeling in his chest, which bordered almost on affection. “Yeah, well, you still owe me for this.” The sadistic part of him mixed in with the warm feeling. “How about testing some new chilli recipes I’ve been working on!”</p><p>Gakushuu scowled. “I’m not testing your ridiculous concoctions you label as food.”</p><p>Karma scoffed. “Well, geez, talk about ungrateful!” He grinned tauntingly. “After everything I’ve done, you can’t even indulge me this one favour. This <em>one </em>gesture.” He smirked, leaning on his shoulder. “I mean, I guess this family really doesn’t have any loyalty—”</p><p>Gakushuu shoved him off. “For goodness sake, if taste one stupid recipe will you shut up?”</p><p>“Perfect.” Karma grinned and swung an arm around him and started steering him towards the kitchen. “I already started experimenting with one yesterday!”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>